Tu es nicht
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Übersetzung. Draco denkt, dass Harry mehr verdient und glaubt daher, dass es an der Zeit ist, zu gehen. Leider ist Harry da anderer Meinung... HPDM Slash, oneshot


**Titel**: Tu es nicht

**Originaltitel**: Don't

**Autor**: moonlit-shadow0x -verbeugt-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Romanze, Angst

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Warnung**: Slash

**Summary**: Uebersetzung. Draco denkt, dass Harry mehr verdient und glaubt daher, dass es an der Zeit ist, zu gehen. Leider ist Harry da anderer Meinung... HPDM Slash, one-shot

**  
Disclaimer**: Soo, diesmal gehört mich gar nichts, nothing, rien, nada, niente. Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört Jo Rowling, der Rest gehört moonlit-shadow0x

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers**: Ich habe diese Fanfiction auf der Suche nach englischen one-shots gefunden und da sie mir ganz gut gefallen hat, habe ich mir gleich für die Übersetzung eine Erlaubnis geholt. Ich hoffe, es ist anständig zu lesen. Ach ja, für diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, ist es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

**Tu es nicht**

„Tu es nicht."

Die Stimme zitterte, aber Draco stoppte in seiner Tätigkeit, seine Augen schlossen sich kurz vor konsterniertem Schmerz.

„Tu es nicht."

Viel leiser. Die Stimme war sanft, verschreckt und hilflos. Aber sie war kraftvoll genug, um Draco dazu zu bringen, sich schuldig wie kein anderer zu fühlen.

„Tu es nicht."

Ein Wispern, sanft und süß. Bittend und warm. Draco drehte sich um, sein weißblondes Haar zog den Schein des Mondes an, ließ ihn engelhafter wirken als er war. Seine sturmgrauen Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne und er sog scharf Luft ein, presste seine Zähne aufeinander und sah auf den Boden, war unfähig, dem Blick länger standzuhalten.

„Ich habe dir vertraut." Vertrauen. Etwas so Bedeutungsloses, aber jetzt bedeutete es ihm alles. „Ich habe dir mit dem Einzigen vertraut, das mir beim Überleben half. Ich habe dir mit meinem Herzen vertraut."

Die Stimme, seidig und doch gebrochen. Draco hielt inne, fragte sich, warum Harry _ihm_ mit etwas so Kostbarem wie seinem Herz vertraut hatte.

„Ich habe dir mit meiner Liebe vertraut. Meine Schwäche."

Die Stimme war kaum hörbar, aber er verstand es. _Warum_, fragte er sich, fühlte sich traurig. _Warum hättest du mich jemals lieben sollen?_

„Du liebst mich auch."

Die Wahrheit tut weh, wenn sie ausgesprochen wird. Ein vernichtender Schmerz zerriss Dracos Herz, eine Hand fuhr durch sein silbernes Haar. Die Stimme erlangte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Tu es nicht."

Es war anspruchsvoll. _Es tut weh_, dachte Draco, krallte sich in sein Shirt. _Es tut weh, dich zu verlassen._

"Tu es nicht."

_  
Aber ich muss es tun._

„Tu es nicht."

_  
Versteh doch. Für mich, Harry._

"Tu es nicht."

_  
Ich verdiene dich nicht._

"Tu es nicht."

Dracos Augen leuchteten plötzlich und er zog die Robe rasch aus, sein Mal zeichnete sich im Mondschein deutlich ab. Harry sah es an, betrachtete es eingehend. Draco hatte ihm sein Mal bereits des Öfteren gezeigt und es schien, dass er die Bedeutung dieses hässlichen abscheulichen Dinges nicht verstand.

„Das bedeutet nichts." Die Stimme zitterte erneut. Es schmerzte, eine schöne Stimme derart Not leidend und geplagt zu hören. Es schmerzte noch mehr, zu wissen, dass er der Grund dafür war.

„Das bedeutet alles." _Meine Stimme ist ebenso gebrochen._ Stille, die wie Stunden erschien. Und dann taten abgetragene Turnschuhe ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf den Slytherin zu, ein Ausdruck des vollständigen absoluten Bedürfnisses brannte sich in sein schönes Gesicht.

„Tu es nicht." Es war Bitten. Flehen. Hoffnungsvoll und traurig zugleich. Und das war der Moment, in dem er wusste, dass er es nicht tun konnte. Er könnte ihn niemals verlassen. Vielleicht war es selbstsüchtig, eine so perfekte Person wie Harry in Gefahr zu bringen, nur damit sein Herz nicht mehr schmerzte. Aber es war überhaupt nicht selbstsüchtig. Harry brauchte ihn doch auch.

„Tu es nicht."

Er schritt auf ihn zu und löschte die Distanz zwischen ihnen aus, Draco drückte seine Lippen gegen Harrys. Sie umschlangen sich mit verzweifelten und dürftigen Bewegungen, fanden schließlich ihren Seelenfrieden. Zungen liebkosten die jeweils andere, als sanftes Stöhnen aus rauen Kehlen entwich. Sanfte Lippen verbanden sich, als beide vor Verzweiflung zitterten. Letztendlich fand eine zärtliche Hand die Dracos und er unterbrach den Kuss, griff nach den empfindlichen Fingern, bedeckte Harrys Gesicht mit Küssen.

„Das werde ich nicht." Und der schwache Mondschein schien auf Harrys Gesichtszüge, betonte das Lächeln, das auf seinem schönen Gesicht verweilte.

**Ende**

Naa, was haltet ihr davon? -blinzel-


End file.
